Fairy Tail: Paths Diverged
Synopsis Two legends born of the same struggle and event, yet in it's wake found themselves traveling to very distant paths. Their lives equally impacted by the staging event known simply to the future as.. The Dragon King Festival. An event that would forever be shaped and remembered as the Day dragons went extinct and on the corpses of those dragons. A man rose to the Legend referred to As The Black Dragon, The Dragon King, The Black Dragon In the Book of Apocalypse. Yet in all his reign as the "sole survivor" having single-handily wiped and removed all dragons from the plane of existence. There was one who managed to avoid his grim Black Future, she was simply the Queen of dragons, The mother of dragon slayer magic. One living on the scarlet dream of one day returning to her human form. This is the accounts of the and times of Acnologia and Irene Belserion, the last two remnants of a lost era navigating the 400 years and current era as dragons, yet with diverging paths and goals. The Dragon King Details the Life and times of the baddest dragon to seemingly ever fly across the lands. His life is mostly shrouded in mystery as one upon a time Acnologia was a man of good intention, he who fought for the side of coexistence where man and dragon could come together and live in harmony and share the land. However, power corrupts and in time, out of the blue, Acnologia went from slaying enemy dragons, to slaying all Dragons, in time he would don many titles from Dragon King, to the Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalpyse. The man who became the dragon lost somewhere in between as the lines of his goal blurred into a new directive... and what he saw for the world.. was a Black Future. Follow in the events of Fairy Tail: Black Future. The Queen of Dragons Details the Life and times of the woman whose skill with enchantment was rivaled only by beauty and original kindness to others. Believing in the idea of coexistence of humans and dragons she posed the idea of doing more to help her friend, the Sage Dragon Belserion. The idea of enchanting humans and imbuing them with the power of dragons, allowing them fight as equals with their allies and slay enemy dragons. Her good intentions would soon turn out to be bad decisions as an unforeseen side effects spread through the community of those taking on the power of dragons, one of which she was not safe from. Her personal triumph had turned to personal tragedy as the very people she sought to save treated her as a plague, the pretense of the actions of the black dragon fueling their fears of her. She would take to the skies and live on the run trying seeking to return to what she lost and protect what she carried... her goal being rooted in the past... but her future quickly becoming a Scarlet Dream. Follow in the events of Fairy Tail: Scarlet Dreams. Concept & Influences *The interest in this story sprung from the confrontation of both Acnologia and Irene in which he did not originally know she was the mother of all dragon slayers and responsible for the very magic he uses as well as his change. As well as the fact that prior to her death/suicide she and he were the only remaining participants in the event known in history as the Dragon King Festival. Both of whom fought for coexistence, both who would soon turn into dragons, yet the roads they traveled took to very different paths. *Permission was granted to make use of both characters. Category:Storyline